El triunfo de la tentación
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, yaoi. Alguien ha estado observando a Asmita desde lejos, pero ha llegado la hora de que enfrente sus verdaderos deseos. Me faltaba agregar este fic aquí :P Advertencia: La "pareja" puede traumar xD


**Título:** El triunfo de la tentación

**Temas:** Drama, yaoi

**Personajes:** Asmita y alguien más.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~ Y tiene... lime.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p>Las reglas del santuario siempre han sido claras para mí, y respetarlas nunca ha sido un problema. Sé cuál es mi lugar, y el lugar de los otros. Conozco los límites, límites que tú no pareces tener interés en honrar.<p>

Pero a ti apenas te conozco. Te veo desde lejos, envuelto en tu aire de orgullo desafiante, e intento descifrar tu misterio. El guardián de la sexta casa, Asmita de Virgo. ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Qué esconde tu silencio? La distancia que nos separa no es solamente física. Vivimos en mundos diferentes.

Me gusta que las cosas sean simples, y tú representas el caos. Una ruptura en el orden preestablecido, algo que me incomoda. Aún así, no creí que terminaría frente a ti pidiendo respuestas, y sin embargo cuando me viste entrar sonreíste sin mostrar sorpresa, como si hubieras sabido antes que yo mismo que ese momento llegaría.

No debería haberte buscado. Tanto tiempo evitándote, sólo para terminar cediendo a la tentación. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó allí. Tu templo me abrió las puertas tal como si me hubiera estado esperando. No era mi intención tropezar con mis propias palabras cuando te tuve enfrente. Quería explicaciones, aunque la lengua me fallara, pero solamente recibí una sonrisa condescendiente como respuesta. ¿Te burlabas de mí?

Mi piel está curtida por el sol, y mi cuerpo por el trabajo duro. Así es como debe ser. ¿Pero qué piensas tú, Asmita? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de hacer las cosas de manera tradicional? ¿Acaso tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

Te mantuviste en silencio, ignorándome, sabiendo que me enfurecías. Tu respuesta no llegaría, así que a cambio de ella quise saber cómo se sentía tu propia piel, esperando que esa prueba de tu estilo de vida, que se veía tan blanca y tan suave, tan diferente a la mía, me diera una.

En ese momento todo tenía sentido, por más ridículo que parezca ahora, pero al tocarte caí en una trampa que yo mismo había ido construyendo durante el largo tiempo que llevaba observándote a distancia. Esos pensamientos eran equivocados, y lo sé bien. Esos pensamientos eran peligrosos. Lo había imaginado muchas veces, el cómo se sentiría acariciarte, cómo responderías tú, y cómo respondería yo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera inesperada. Lo sentí despertar, latir y tomar conciencia de lo que tanto había querido desde hacía tiempo: probarte en persona, tomarte para mí. Podía cubrir ese deseo con excusas y recelo, pero en realidad estaba sospechando de mí mismo, enojado conmigo mismo por cuánto me enloquecías. Está mal y lo sé. No es lo correcto y lo sé, pero entonces dejó de importarme.

Cuando cayó la barrera que me inhibía, también te sentí abrirte a mí, por primera vez prestándome atención. Condujiste mis dedos torpes a través de tus muslos. Divirtiéndote a mi costa, me dejaste avanzar. Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad, Virgo? Estabas esperando el momento en que cayera en la tentación.

Quise que lamentaras tomarme a la ligera, probar que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final. Me deshice de la ropa que te cubría, unas telas casi tan suaves como tu piel, desgarrándolas sin piedad, y planeando hacer exactamente lo mismo con tu cuerpo. No pareció importarte en lo más mínimo.

No me detuve hasta tenerte desnudo frente a mí, cuando la visión de tu cuerpo me quitó el aliento durante unos segundos. Proporciones armoniosas, líneas elásticas. Una blandura engañosa como la falsa fragilidad de una telaraña, igual de peligrosa, con la misma cualidad hechizante, a través de la que podía adivinar tu fuerza verdadera. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, Virgo?

Puede que no pudieras verme de la manera en que yo podía, pero haría que me sintieras en cada parte de tu cuerpo. Te di la vuelta y te enrosqué en mis brazos sin cuidado. Temí que te escurrieras de entre ellos como leche. Acaricié tus pezones con mis manos rugosas y te sentí estremecerte. El momento había llegado. No conocía tu cuerpo y hacía largo tiempo que no experimentaba el amor, pero recordé el camino hacia el interior como si la última vez hubiese sido ayer. Me sentí liberado. Tu cuerpo me acogió y se adaptó a mí, o quizás yo fui quien se adaptó a él.

Ahora que me encuentro momentáneamente vencido por el cansancio y estúpidamente fascinado por las perlas de sudor que adornan tu espalda, intento armar las piezas que me llevaron a este lugar y este momento. Te vuelves hacia mí, apartando hacia un lado tu cascada de pelo rubio con una mano, y me sonríes con una expresión que no sé interpretar.

―¿Estás satisfecho, Aldebarán? ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

―Maldito seas, Virgo ―gruño entre dientes, disgustado por tu actitud risueña, aunque aún estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo palpitar de excitación.

―Estás borracho ―dices mientras te levantas y te diriges a la puerta por la que sales, cerrándola tras de ti.

Me río. Así es, lo estoy. El vino es un placer más inocente al que me gusta entregarme, pero me doy cuenta de que esta vez crucé el límite. Qué vergüenza. Este es el resultado de un descuido que no se volverá a repetir. Tengo que enterrar este deseo bien hondo, donde pueda fingir que no existe. Tengo que recoger los pedazos de mi persona y regresar al templo de Tauro antes de cometer otro error. Y mañana, cuando despierte sintiendo que mi cabeza se parte en dos, ruego que el dolor borre el recuerdo de que esto ocurrió.

**FIN :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Este es un fic del año pasado que aún no había publicado aquí. Creo que porque tenía miedo de traumar gente, ya que esta es una de las historias menos populares que he escrito, porque la pareja y la situación es "rara". Pero bueno. En principio surgió como una broma del Día de los Inocentes para una amiga que es fan de Defteros x Asmita xD (de hecho, a mí también me gusta Defteros x Asmita).

Podía imaginar bien a Aldebarán borracho (ya que él es un tomador de vino según el manga), y una borrachera puede terminar con la gente haciendo cosas que "no quiere" o que dice no querer pero sí quiere... y podía también imaginar a Asmita cediendo a experimentar, ya que estaba xD

Pero en fin, aquí está el fic, porque aunque no tenga fans y traume gente, no tenía sentido que esta fuera la única historia de Lost Canvas que me faltaba publicar en este sitio xD La verdad es que me divierte mucho pensar en diversas posibilidades y situaciones, por eso es que termino escribiendo de diferentes parejas. Pero lamento si traumé a alguien con esta. De todas maneras, la versión original, publicada en otras partes, es bastante más lemon. Esta es la versión light, digamos xD


End file.
